


Taking A Walk

by Tyrannic_Puppy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Harmony & Co's The Harmony Shag-A-Thon, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Lemon, My First Smut, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrannic_Puppy/pseuds/Tyrannic_Puppy
Summary: When Harry runs in on Hermione and Luna hanging out in the Room of Requirement, things do not go quite as he had been expecting.





	Taking A Walk

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written for The Harmony Shag-A-Thon, hosted by the Facebook group, Harmony & Co. All canon characters, plots, dialogue, and situations from the Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work.

 

* * *

 

The Room of Requirement really proved to be a marvel. Harry had done some testing in the first couple of weeks of term and found it really could render a room of almost any kind. Having taken up exercising in order to burn off his excess emotion and energy, it had soon become a refuge from the heavy workload of the N.E.W.T studies, and Hermione's constant fretting over them.

He chuckled to himself softly as he approached the hallway in question as he considered his best friend. Only the two of them had returned to school and she had immediately hit the books hard to catch up on everything they had missed during the Hunt. It was driving her as crazy as third year, but nothing Harry could think of could calm his fellow Head.

He was so lost in his thoughts that Harry didn't even notice that there was already a door in the wall as he walked past three times, purely on auto-pilot after many weeks of this. Swinging the door wide, Harry stood dumbfounded. What he saw before him now just did not properly register in his brain.

He'd seen Luna Lovegood in her birthday suit quite a few times in the past. The girl seemed to have no shame when it came to nudity. So that wasn't what had broken his train of thought as he had entered the Room of Requirement.

It was the other person in the room with her that had him frozen in place. A thin strip of leather stretching from Luna's right hand dangled downward until it vanished behind a bush of hair that Harry would recognize anywhere. His best friend in all the world was there on all fours, naked as the day she was born.

He could not see her face as she was turned away, but there was no one else in the entirety of Hogwarts that it could be.

Many times, Harry had fantasized about seeing the bashful bookworm naked. In fact, most of his fantasies revolved around the girl in front of him. It wasn't even the nudity that had thrown him. It was the rather realistic bark that echoed from his friend as he had entered that confused him the most.

Hermione Granger, fiercely independent and striving for the betterment of house elves and all magical creatures, was being led about the Room on all fours apparently pretending to be a dog. Being led about on a leash by Luna of all people.

So many questions assaulted his mind as he tried to make his mouth work. Right until Luna's eyes met his own and panic took over for a moment. Yet all thought vanished as she smiled that unique Luna smile at him.

"Good girl." She cooed, not breaking eye contact as she spoke. Reaching down she gave Hermione's head a firm pat before turning from Harry and walking, leading Hermione still behind her, over to the only furniture currently in the small spartan room.

Taking a seat in the middle of the couch, she indicated the floor in front of her and Hermione quickly shuffled into place, squatting back and looking up at the petite blonde.

Luna looked at Harry over Hermione's shoulder as she beckoned forward with a curled finger. Hermione shuffled closer to the couch, perching on her legs and pulling her arms in front of her chest, as Harry unconsciously took a few steps further into the room as well. The door silently closing behind him as he finally released his hold on it.

Her eyes drifted from Harry's visage back to Hermione perched in front of her, gently panting as she looked up at her almost adoringly. Smiling widely again, she ran her hand through the bushy hair and up under the elder girl's chin, forcing her neck higher.

"Lick, pet."

With a happy bark Hermione positioned herself back on all fours, Harry watched still unable to comprehend, as she got nice and close to the edge of the couch. Luna reclined back, stretching in that way that only cats and girls can pull off, watching the Head Girl closely as she spread her legs apart and sighed as Hermione reached out with her tongue, finally making contact with her most private area and truly living up to her well-earned title.

A soft growling began to emanate from Hermione as she took long slow licks, slobbering over the gradually swelling petals of Luna's sex, sending soft vibrations into the folds as Harry moved forward once more, still enraptured with what he was seeing. Luna replied with her own gentle mewling and moaning, and the sounds together drove Harry's teenage hormones beyond overdrive as he finally realized what he was watching and that his hand was buried in his shorts.

Luna smirked wickedly as she met his eyes again, noticing the recognition of his situation she silently gestured for him to strip down, indicating herself and Hermione as evidence that he was the odd one out in this case.

Immediately the moral part of Harry rebelled against the instruction, complaining that he should turn around and leave. But at 18, his hormones were louder than any reason he could come up with to leave. His eyes once again drank in the sight of his best friends naked form. Starting at her lithe legs and wandering ever so slowly up them until his gaze caressed the curve of her supple arse.

She was only partially turned from him in her current position, and that was all that saved her full modesty from his wandering eye. The curves of the very ass he was ogling the only thing preventing him from seeing her own dampening sex.

It was only as the light fabric obscured his view that Harry's brain kicked back on and noted that he had just removed the last stitch of fabric on his body. Self-consciousness hit him with full force as his eyes flicked from devouring Hermione to looking in fear at Luna. And yet she still only regarded him with that look that appeared to see into one's very soul.

He was now very much regretting the moment of weakness over the summer holiday where he had allowed Luna to get him drunk and had spilled all his deepest secrets to the girl. From his hopes and dreams for the future now the Dark Wanker was gone, to his supressed feelings for his best friend. Feelings he had hidden because he was certain that she wanted his other friend. But now he wondered if she was interested in guys at all.

The vigour with which she had attacked Luna's quim was startling, and though her technique was obviously meant to be as dog like as possible, he could clearly see the effect it was having on Luna as the pleasure danced across her elfin features. Harry watched as Luna began to ever so slightly shift her position on the couch. Gradually shuffling further to the far corner, subtly pulling Hermione further up the couch away from Harry.

This had the added effect of turning Hermione further to the left, and at long last Harry was unable to stop himself as he beheld heaven on earth glancing back at him from between Hermione's legs. The lips of her sex were glistening with what he presumed were her own juices, and every move she made shifted her body ever so slightly, making the light shimmer off her core.

Harry stifled a chuckle as the idea of looking at 'doggy' Hermione's pussy ran quickly through his mind before it shut off in terror of being caught, butt naked, staring at his best friend. What would she think if she caught him watching such a private moment between her and Luna?

The blonde derailed his thoughts again as she settled against the arm of the couch, drawing Hermione's own hands and her right leg up onto the fabric so she could maintain contact and opening her body in all new ways to Harry's sight. All thought of propriety vanished again as his hormone-addled mind screamed at him to give in and live one of his greatest fantasies.

His eyes flicked once more to Luna's face and he was surprised to see her not only looking at him but with her head cocked slightly in question and an odd object clutched in her hand, softly flicking back and forth over the exposed skin of Hermione's back.

At first, he believed it to be a brush of some sort, its bristles matching the colour of Hermione's hair so closely that he almost hadn't noticed it. He likely wouldn't have if Luna hadn't been flicking it and twirling it, caressing Hermione with the tip of it. She stopped and stretched forward, gesturing for Harry to take the brush from her.

He could not prevent himself from stepping up just to the side of Hermione as she obliviously continued her work, still making deep growling sounds as she continued to attack Luna down below. From his closer position, Harry could now see Luna spread open clearly, at least when Hermione's tongue and hair were not in the way.

He was shocked at how wet it seemed, unsure that it could all have been from Luna. That was when he noticed that Hermione was actively slobbering over the parted lips with every stroke of her tongue, leaving a trail of saliva and juices between her lips and Luna's.

Harry had never been this turned on in his life, not even when he had finally given in to Ginny's advances after the final battle and let her take his virginity. While the athletic redhead had been very flexible and vigorous, she didn't hold a candle to the show before him now, so he was glad they had called it quits immediately afterwards.

He shook his head once more, clearing the odd thoughts that had cut in on the moment to truly look at what Luna had just passed him. It was not a brush, but it was made of many thin strands of hair. All of which came together at a small silver bulb that tapered to an almost sharp point. He now realized it was, in fact, a butt plug and when he glanced back at Luna, she was clearly motioning for him to put it in Hermione.

Fear clutched at him now. He could still walk out of there. To his knowledge, Hermione was far too involved in what she was doing to have noticed him there. He could escape and it would remain a secret between himself and Luna. But he also had the chance to touch the soft skin that had been screaming out to him from the moment he entered the room. To finally embrace his inner most desires and run his hands over his bookworm best friend.

"My word, Hermione," Luna said, startling Harry from his thoughts. "You are so fucking good at that my pet."

Hermione pulled back for a fleeting moment and let loose a cheery bark before diving straight back with renewed vigour, causing Luna's entire body to shudder with pleasure. When the shudders finally died down, Luna locked her eyes on Harry once more. She knew he was close to breaking. He wanted nothing in this world more than the girl on display before him.

Even Harry did not know the full extent of what he had revealed to her that night. That he would forgo his greatest wish for family and happiness if necessary, should it mean truly being with Hermione. If only he had known that right at the beginning of the year, when Hermione had convinced the Ravenclaw to help her let off steam of her N.E.W.T year with these odd sessions, that she had confided the very same desires.

Hermione was as utterly head over heels in love with Harry as he was with her, yet they were both blind to the obvious. Luna has tried time and again to convince Hermione to just talk things through with Harry, but she had always shut down at the idea, giving one of a million ridiculous reasons why it couldn't be.

"However," Luna continued, eyes fixed on Harry, "we forgot to get you properly outfitted for play time. Do you mind if I get a helper to affix your lovely tail?"

Hermione pulled back and gave another affirmative bark, completely fixated on her task of pleasuring her owner.

"Lovely. Lick it for me. Get it nice and wet."

Harry stared at the silvery bulb for a moment, turning it over in his hands, inspecting it as the long hair gently tickled its way back and forth over his chest. While he understood the purpose of a plug, he'd never actually seen one before. He lifted it closer to his face and with a slight sniff, noted it had no scent beyond the typical smell of metal. It must be clean at least.

Catching Luna's eye once more, he reached out tentatively with his tongue and finally made contact with the cool metal. It had an odd taste, almost like when you drag the spoon over your tongue while eating. He gave it a few repeat licks, his tongue occasionally leaving a thin trail of saliva as he pulled it away to reposition it for the next lick.

"Good," Luna cooed, drawing out the word well beyond normal as her eyes shut to the pleasure cascading through her own body.

At her encouragement, and spurred by the erotic sounds pouring from Hermione as she attacked their friend in earnest, Harry soon lost himself to the task and realized he had the plug fully in his mouth and was sucking it when he froze at Luna's soft giggles.

Embarrassed once again, Harry quickly pulled the now quite moist plug from his mouth and smiled awkwardly.

Luna indicated for him to kneel behind Hermione and as he did, Harry found himself unable to keep from devouring her rear with his eyes. The shapely arse he had dreamed so often of in the tent while seeing it day after day wrapped in tight jeans called to him. The pale flesh looked softer than anything Harry had ever seen and peeking out of it was her pinkish rosebud.

He felt his cheeks flush at the idea of where his eyes were fixed and quickly pulled them away, however, drifting them down lower did absolutely nothing to lower his heart rate and increased the blood flow to both his cheeks and his southern end.

Hermione's vagina was open and glistening before him now, only a foot or so from his face. And at the same second his brain realized what it was he was looking at, the most delicious scent he had ever inhaled hit his nose. It was quintessentially Hermione. There were no words in his vocabulary to describe it and Harry wanted nothing more at that moment than to lean in and taste her flesh.

Luna's moaning drew his thoughts back to the matters at hand and he couldn't help but watch as the waif like girl ran her hands through her blonde hair. He could see her gripping it hard and practically pulling on it as she gasped openly.

"Do it already," She whispered, not looking at him in return as she lost herself in the feelings sweeping throughout her body.

Harry focused once more on the plug in his hand and slowly reached forward with the other, his hand at long last, gently resting on Hermione's right ass cheek. He felt the most infinitesimal twitch under his palm as it came to rest on what Harry now knew to be the softest substance known to mankind. When he had been with Ginny, grabbing her ass had felt firm and muscular, likely due to her constant exercising and Quidditch.

Yet while Hermione's rear still felt firm, a result of years of running up and down hundreds of stairs weighed down by half a library, there was a soft yielding in her cheeks that made Harry glow when he tightened his grip on it. Never had his fantasies come close to the brilliance he now felt under his touch.

The mewling sounds the brunette had been making softly since he entered had risen in pitch and there was almost a pleading tone to them now. Harry ran his fingers gently over the curve of her ass and noted a slight pinkening of the skin as his hand passed. He circled slowly, drawing them ever closer to the slightly winking hole in the centre before they finally met the puckered skin and a gasp ripped free of Hermione at the contact.

Freezing in place at the sound, Harry watched as Luna ran her hands gently through Hermione's hair and he noted the slight tensing of the brunettes back release before she was once more completely engrossed in Luna's bits.

Now fully in the moment, Harry gently prodded and pressed his fingers around and over Hermione's butthole, marvelling in the soft hardness of the muscle. In the years of fantasising over her, not one of them had his first ever sexual contact with the girl being like this.

Pulling his hand away and bringing it to his face, he paused again, giving a slight sniff of the fingers that had just been in probably the dirtiest place he could imagine right now, yet there was no dirty smell there. A hint of a musk, like the scent currently filling his senses, but of a heavier hue was all that was there. He guessed that the pair had been prepared for playing with this particular body part and had cleaned in advance.

Hesitating no longer, he plopped the fingers into his mouth, ensuring he got them nice and wet before he reached back out and touched the ring of muscle once more. A guttural moan echoed back to him and Harry took it as a good sign as he swirled his moistened fingers about her asshole. After a few seconds, he pressed the tip of his middle finger against the muscle and was surprised at how easily it slipped inside.

Hermione yelped happily as his finger slowly slid further into her lower embrace. The heat around his digit was incredible as he probed the clenching hole, back and forth. A curious teenage boy, Harry had stuck a finger inside his own back door once or twice in his solo adventures, yet somehow this was on a whole different level. He didn't know if it was the detachment from feeling both sides, but Hermione's anus seemed much warmer, and a lot more welcoming than his own.

Harry looked back up over the curvaceous bottom and saw Luna watching him serenely. He noted that Hermione had her head thrown back and was growling openly in pleasure as he worked his finger inside of her. A thrill of power shot through him as the idea of reducing his genius friend to a howling animal entered his mind. His face must have shown the thought as Luna grinned at him in a way he'd never seen before.

"Lick." She said firmly, and Hermione's head swept back down and in moments Harry could hear her renewed efforts on the blonde's nether region.

And though he had initially been instructed to insert the tail plug into her, Harry found his mind now occupied with the idea of tasting Hermione directly. His gaze locked onto the clutching pink muscle his finger was trapped within and without hesitation, he leaned forward, and his tongue made contact.

Hermione howled again, this time muffled into Luna's sex and Harry began to work his tongue all around the puckered butthole. The taste was again something he had no analogue for. It was musky and strong, yet definitely clean and very Hermione.

Pulling his finger free to a disappointed mewl from the Head Girl, Harry placed both hands on the sides of her cheeks, pulling slightly to open her wider and dived back in with his tongue. He licked at the now glistening pair of holes as he swiped his tongue over it and even pressed against the muscle, feeling it yield slightly and allowing his own muscle entrance.

The sounds coming from above him were utterly erotic and drove him further as he tasted of his best friend in the most carnal way he could imagine.

It was several minutes of feverish licking later that a cough from above drew his attention from his ministrations. Harry saw Luna look at him with that smile and indicate the toy still clutched in his left hand, now pressed firmly against Hermione's left cheek and leaving a deep imprint at having been held firmly against it for so long.

He smiled back abashedly at having forgotten the purpose of his task as he'd lost himself in the flavour of the girl he loved. Taking the toy, that he noted now felt somewhat dry, having been left open to the air for so long, a thought struck him.

Watching closely as he approached, Harry held the plug by the point where the hair met metal and pressed it softly against the slick folds of Hermione's sex. The heady growl that met his action drove him on as he slid the toy back and forth through the glistening juices decorating Hermione's vagina and very soon the plug was once more wet and dripping.

Luna nodded at him as he re-aimed the plug, driving now towards the pink centre of her cheeks.

"Are you ready, pet?" Luna asked as Harry's hand froze in place, the plug mere centimetres from her ass.

Hermione threw her head back and howled like a wolf at the moon before diving back into Luna with vigour. Smiling at her reaction, Harry felt buoyed and with one last movement, the plug, at last, came to rest in the centre of the ring of her back door.

Pressing as her body pushed back, he could feel the ring yielding as the pointed tip began to spread the puckered flesh. Harry was unable to look away as it entranced him, never had he seen something so beautiful or erotic and it brought him joy to hear the sounds tumbling back over Hermione's shoulder as he pushed harder.

The flesh yielded further and as it reached the wideset point of the plug with a sudden and very erotic squelch that pulled the toy from his hand, Harry watched as her ass sucked the toy in. Shock quickly gave way to desire as Harry saw her ass in a whole new way. The brown hair of the plug was now all that was visible of the device firmly planted in Hermione and it spurred thoughts of his second Christmas at the castle.

During those short few weeks following the polyjuice disaster, Harry had noted a scent coming from Hermione whenever he visited her in the hospital wing for more than a few moments. It was something he'd never smelt before, and yet now the sight of the tail poking from her behind had drawn forth the memory, he joined the dots. She had been aroused. The scent was the very same he was now bathing in as he hovered a foot away from the source.

He couldn't help but wonder if that event had been what triggered her desire to play in this fashion, or if it was something else that had aroused the then thirteen-year-old girl.

"Yes, pet. So close."

Glancing back up as his mind returned to the present, he noted Hermione was moving with much greater vigour and the look on Luna's face was similar to the one that Ginny had worn as she approached her peak.

Harry watched enraptured as Hermione drove Luna over the edge and with an almighty screech of delight Luna flexed outward, into Hermione's face before collapsing back and falling limp against the arm of the couch. She panted heavily as Hermione moved forward again and much more gently now, continued to lick and slurp at the very juicy pussy before her.

Luna's hands ran softly through the bushy hair as Hermione cleaned her. While Luna was a normally bubbly and bright personality, Harry had never seen her look so content.

He was so taken by the sight before him that he had not even noticed he was stroking himself. It was not until Luna opened her eyes after several moments and stared at him, her eyes flicking down to his motions that he became aware.

Smiling at him, she giggled softly. "Your turn now."

Harry froze mid stroke.

What the hell did she say?

Luna titled her head in that Lovegood way and looked at him with curiosity. She expected him to…

"Trust me," Luna said.

Harry remained frozen. Playing about had been one thing. He could at least justify in his mind that those howls and yelps had been permission, but this was a whole other level. He couldn't do that without clear permission.

Hermione placed her left hand on Luna's leg and the blonde finally broke her gaze with Harry. As she looked down at the girl before her, her smile returned, and she nodded softly.

"Harry," Shock tore through Harry as he heard Hermione's voice for the first time since he had happened upon them. She had not looked back at him at any point during what had happened, and yet she knew it was him. He was so dead. "Please, just ravish me already."

All thought once more stopped as Harry stared at the back of the bushy head of hair. What did she just say?

Hermione turned to look over her shoulder, her face was a mess of saliva and Luna's glistening juices, and Harry had never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life.

"I want it. I want  _you_.  _Fuck me!_ "

She turned away again and with a soft yip, resumed cleaning Luna's thighs and centre. Harry remained motionless as he processed what he had just heard. Hermione not only knew he was there, but she also wanted him to take her, like this.

He was not completely clueless to the world or to girls, despite what people thought. He knew there was an army of women out there who would literally murder for the opportunity to bed him. He knew that most wanted to be romanced, dated and treated specially. And that most preferred the first time they made love to be unique and special, but this was never what he'd had in mind when picturing such a moment with Hermione.

A soft growl from Hermione broke his train of thought and he noticed the girl was wiggling her ass in his direction as she devoured Luna.

His conscience quickly began weighing the points.

_He wanted this. She wanted this._

_It would completely change everything. Everything is already different, embrace it._

_What about Luna?_

"Harry," Luna's voice distracted him once more, "trust me. She wants this as much as you. She always has."

Hermione mewled her agreement once more, the wiggling becoming almost cartoonishly obvious now.

"But…" He hesitated once more.

"For Christ's sake! FUCK ME, HARRY!" Hermione screamed, glaring at him over her shoulder once more, fire and desire he had never seen from the girl filling her eyes.

The fiery look burnt away his arguments as Hermione arched, luridly placing herself on display for him. His eye was drawn to the glistening of her core and all thoughts of denying himself any longer vanished as his hand reached out coming to rest once more on her ass cheek.

Huffing in satisfaction, Hermione turned back to Luna. "Sorry," she mewled as she ducked back down and resumed licking.

"Perfectly alright, pet. Go on, Harry."

Finally, at peace with the idea, Harry found himself exploring Hermione's nether regions with new vigour. The angle she was perched on the couch allowed the bushy tail to hang to the side, not obstructing his view of her centre at all. One hand firmly clutching her ass, he began to slide the other up her inner thigh until it met the fiery flesh of her cunt.

The heat emanating from her sex was even greater than he'd felt as he'd probed her anus, and Harry felt a heavy throbbing in his own parts as he gazed and touched the most private part of the woman he loved more than life itself.

Unable to resist any longer, Harry positioned himself behind Hermione and rubbed his dick up and down through the wet folds. The mewling sounds rose in pitch as the girl pushed back against him and ground her hips in soft circles, coating his cock in her juices as they were mashed together.

Taking her ass in both hands, Harry pushed Hermione forward, pressing her deeper into Luna's vagina, causing the blonde to give a sudden gasp and with one last movement, Harry lined himself up and thrust deep.

"Yes, Harry." Luna cooed, now on her way to another orgasm, "Fuck her deep. Like the bitch in heat, she so clearly is."

Luna's encouragement spurred Harry's second thrust and without realizing he was completely encased all the way to his base in Hermione. Harry was so overcome by the sensation he was barely able to remain standing. Ginny had felt nothing like this. She had felt lovely for sure. And he had enjoyed losing his virginity to her, but this was on a whole other plane.

A soft whimper from Hermione drew his attention and he noticed she was not licking quite as feverishly at Luna.

"Good, pet?"

Hermione nodded vigorously as she pressed back against Harry hard.

Feeling her walls clutching at him, Harry withdrew as far as he dared and thrust hard back into her once more, a second whimper echoing up as he clapped hard against her body.

Luna weaved her hands into Hermione's hair and pulled the girl tight against her cunt, delighting in being a part of the moment she knew both had been craving for years.

Harry soon worked up a steady rhythm as he pounded in and out of Hermione at the little blonde's rather graphic encouragement.

"Yes, Harry." "Fuck your little bitch." Doesn't her cunt feel divine?"

Using his grip on her ass, Harry quickened his thrusts, soon leaving a heady slapping sound as each deep full thrust collided with Hermione, pushing her against Luna and driving all three wild with desire.

"There is one more thing my little pet never told you, Harry."

Luna stared at him as he looked back up not breaking his stride, passion and desire for the brunette surging through him with each pump. He could see her face was as flushed as his own felt and the look in her eyes showed she was about to cum again.

"Oh, fuck me, pet. You are the best at eating my cunt."

Luna's filthy words spurred Harry even more as he leant forward and reaching beneath Hermione, cupped both her swaying breasts in his hands. The mewling reply as he tweaked her rock-hard nipples between his fingers was lost to Luna's privates as he pounded himself harder into the clutching heat of Hermione's tunnel.

"Fuck, yessss." Luna screeched as she reached her second release and pressed herself once more against Hermione, her hands pulling the elder girl harder into her body.

Watching her howling orgasm sent Harry into overdrive as he pounded as hard as he could into Hermione. He could feel her working the muscles in her pussy as she grasped at him on every stroke and he realized he would soon cum himself.

This thought penetrated his sex haze as he slowed, unsure what to do at the moment of release. He saw Luna watching him through lidded eyes, her mouth trying to move as Hermione did not cease her work on the girl.

"H… Harry. She…" Luna mumbled, barely coherent anymore at the weight of pleasure coursing through her. "Fuck… her. My bi… bitch." Hermione's walls tightened about him at the description and Harry had trouble keeping himself from unleashing within her. "She wants… your…"

Her voice vanished as another wave of pleasure rocked through her body. Harry was amazed as he watched the muscles twitching all over her body as they responded to the heavy feelings coursing throughout them.

As the wave appeared to subside, Luna locked eyes with him once more. "Babies."

The single word was whispered, yet somehow Harry heard it over the carnal sounds filling the small room. He felt a momentary shock at the thought that Hermione wanted to have his children, but it passed as quickly as it arose, not by his own hand, but as Hermione's walls clenched around him tighter than he had ever felt as she gave into her own orgasm.

"That's right, pet. Cum as you imagine him filling you with child." Luna cooed, her hands caressing the bright witches face and hair as she silently screamed her release into Luna's core.

Covered in sweat and mere moments from his own release, Harry watched enthralled as Hermione threw her head back, her hair flicking out and sticking to her own glistening back. From his inclined position he could see her face, her mouth spread wide in pleasure and her eyes rolled back into her head as a guttural moan finally escaped her open mouth.

Unable to resist any longer, Harry freed one hand from beneath her and brought it to her throat, wrapping firmly as he guided her face higher. Her eyes rolled back, and she locked eyes with him as he grunted his final few thrusts deep inside of her and with a whisper, he released.

"Hermione."

He felt the torrent of cum shooting through his member as her body continued to clutch at him. Her heart he could feel racing through the grip he still had on her left breast and he could clearly see the desire still burning deep in her chocolate eyes as he watched her cum yet again as he filled her deeply with his seed.

The silent moment passed between them and when at last Harry regained control of his body, he leant forward and pressed his lips to hers in their first true kiss, an unusual one to be sure, given their respective positions, but one full of all the love the pair had been burying for so long.

Time unknown passed as their lips worked against one another, sharing in this moment of absolute intimacy. At that moment, the future became utterly clear to Harry. As soon as he could, he was going to find a ring and marry this woman. And then he'd spend the rest of time making her life as happy as he was able.

As he finally pulled back once more locking eyes with Hermione, she spoke again. "I love you, Harry. And I want to be the mother of your children."

"I love you, too."

"About fucking time!" Luna yelled, drawing their eyes. "Do you have any idea how hard this was to set up?"

Harry glanced at Hermione in confusion before looking back at the blonde. "What are you talking about?"

"You both told me you were in love with the other, yet every time I tried to get you to tell one another, you'd come up with some bullshit reason not to. 'We're just friends.' 'They are interested in so and so.' 'What if it all goes wrong?' 'He deserves better than me.'"

"What!?" Harry exclaimed, pulling Hermione's chin up again to look into her eyes, "there is no better than you."

"Cute." Luna continued with a smile, as Hermione beamed at the comment. "And then Hermione asks me to parade her around like this, to keep her mind off school for a few hours a week. And Harry with his sudden exercise craze, using the Room to simulate a gym at odd hours. While Hermione is easy to work around, scheduling everything like crazy, you." She pointed at Harry. "Can you not be so damned spontaneous all the time."

"So, you set this all up to what?" Hermione asked.

"Get you to see the fucking truth! And at long last you do. Really all I want now is a thank you."

Harry and Hermione looked at one another, an amused smile on both their faces. "What, those two amazing orgasms I gave you weren't thanks enough?" Hermione asked, trying her hardest not to laugh.

"Well, they were pretty fantastic," Luna replied, the dreamy look finally settling back on her face once more. "But I still don't think you realize just how hard all this was to arrange."

"Thank you, Luna," Harry stated a look of utter conviction in his eyes. "I'll never stop repaying you for this."

Luna shrugged as she sat back up on the couch, forcing the others to take note of the fact they were still joined together. "Well, I certainly wouldn't say no to an occasional invite back here." She winked at the pair.

"Any time, Luna," Hermione said falling slowly sideways onto the morphing couch as Harry followed her lead and fell with her, his arms still wrapped about her chest and throat.

As they both hit the soft fabric surface, they realized that Luna had changed the couch into a large bed and was now reclined against the head while they were spread over the middle looking up at her.

"So, was it as good as you had hoped, Hermione?"

"Was what?" Harry asked quizzically.

"Losing her virginity."

"Oh my god, Hermione. I had no idea, I was so rough."

"And it was perfect, love." Hermione quickly drew him into a searing kiss distracting him for several long minutes. "After so many years of watching you be the strong hero when it was needed, I'd had the overwhelming desire for you to take my virginity with that same powerful presence. And now you have."

She gently caressed his face, her fingers sending quivers of delight throughout his body as he closed his eyes and surrendered to her touch.

"Doesn't mean I'm going to always want it rough. Next time is going to be slow and gentle. And not for at least a good few hours, it's quite tender down there right now."

Harry looked bashful at her words, knowing he had been responsible for that tenderness as he'd lost himself to the pleasure. "Sorry…"

"Never apologize, love. If something is wrong, we talk about it. Like we should have done here." She placed her hand gently over his heart as she finished speaking and Harry immediately felt the guilt vanish. "You can always talk to me, about anything."

Harry smiled at her words, feeling more at peace than at any moment in his life before.

"Well, my work is done. I'll leave you two lovebirds to chat."

Luna stood and leapt off the bed, her legs a little unsteady beneath her at first.

"Damn, Hermione. I mean it, no one eats me like you."

With a wink, she sidled over to the door and pulled it open. "The door isn't visible from outside anymore. So, you have the room all to yourselves until you're ready to come out. But given you are Head Boy and Girl, you might want to show up for dinner at least."

And with a wink and a twirl, the Ravenclaw disappeared through the door.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Harry?" Hermione replied, sounding quite sleepy.

"Are those Luna's clothes in a pile next to the door?"

She raised her head and looked over by the door. There were two piles of school uniforms and Harry's workout clothes trailed from the door to the now bed.

"Yes, Harry. I believe they are."


End file.
